


I Thought You’d Never Ask

by IzuKou



Series: HQ Rarepair Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Future Fic, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarepair Week Day 4: Childhood - "Shou-chan, when we get older, you should marry me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You’d Never Ask

The first time that Izumi Yukitaka proposed to Hinata Shouyou, they were both eight, playing catch in Hinata's backyard.

It was a hot, midsummer's day, the sun harshly beating down on the children as they tossed the baseball back and forth between themselves. The cicadas chirped loudly, creating a short repetitive song between them all. The redhead threw the ball at his friend, letting out a cry of shock and displeasure as it flew straight over Izumi’s head and landed in the tree behind him.

“Ah! Sorry, Izumin!” Hinata called out to his friend. He ran over to the tree, standing next to the brunet as they both stared up at the ball. It was lodged between two large branches that were about 7 feet off of the ground. There was no way that either of them were going to be able to reach it. They both sighed and moved over to sit on Hinata’s porch.

The pair sat side-by-side in silence for a few moments before Izumi looked over at the redhead. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated and then shut his mouth again. He turned back towards the wide yard in front of them, letting out a small sigh.

“What’s wrong, Izumin?” Hinata had heard the other boy’s sigh and was the one to turn towards Izumi this time, his head tilted cutely to the side and his face filled with curiosity. He let out a small gasp and then his expression changed to a troubled one. “Is it cuz I threw the ball into the tree? Are you mad at me?”

“No! No, it’s not that, Shou-chan!” He replied, shaking his head furiously.

He turned back to Hinata and their eyes met. He opened his mouth again, his jaw trembling as he paused again before finally quietly stuttering out what he wanted to say. “Sh-Shou-chan, when we g-get older, you should m-m-marry me.”

“Oh, is that all?” Hinata asked nonchalantly, a blinding grin spreading across his face as he realised that his friend wasn’t mad at him. He grabbed the brunet’s hand with both of his own and clasped it tightly. “Yeah, let’s do that!”

“Eh?” Of all of the reactions that Izumi had been expecting, the one that he received was not one of them. However, he supposed that he should have expected it, considering his friend’s positive reactions toward most everything else that the brunet suggested to him. The redhead seemed as though he was always happy to do anything that Izumi wanted to do. “Are you sure, Shou-chan?”

Hinata suddenly stood up, pulling the other boy along with him.

“Yeah! Now, let’s go! I hear my mom! Maybe she’ll be able to get the ball for us!”

 

* * *

 

The second time that Izumi Yukitaka proposed to Hinata Shouyou, they were both 22 years old, lying together in a hotel room only hours after the redhead won his first olympic gold medal.

The pair were in the hotel room that Hinata was sharing with Kageyama, lying on their backs on the middle blocker’s fluffy bed, their hands linked together between them. The hum of the air conditioner was the only thing that could be heard in the room aside from Kageyama’s soft snores as he slept in the other bed.

“Hey, Shou-chan?” Izumi’s soft, hesitant voice cut through the silence. The sounds of sheets rustling filled the room as he turned towards the redhead, finding his citrine eyes staring back at him curiously. The brunet felt Hinata’s thumb begin to run up and down the side of his hand in a loving manner.

“Hm?”

“Do you remember that time when we were little? When I asked you to marry me?” He asked, his voice quivering slightly as the words passed through his lips. His eyes were still locked with the other male’s. The sound of sheets rustling hit his ears once again as Hinata also turned onto his side, his face mere inches from Izumi’s.

“Yeah,” he replied simply in a hushed tone. He pulled their linked hands up, placing them between their chests. The air conditioner in the room suddenly shut off, letting humid air permeate the room.

“If I asked you again, would your answer be any different?”

Hinata rolled over again, pressing his back to Izumi’s chest. The brunet wrapped his free arm around the redhead’s waist and pulled him even closer, burying his face in the back of his childhood friend’s neck.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you try asking me again?” Hinata asked softly.

Izumi repositioned his head slightly, placing his lips directly next to the middle blocker’s ear. He whispered his proposal so softly that, had there been any noise in the room at all, Hinata would have completely missed it.

“Shou-chan, will you marry me?”

There was a soft giggle from the redhead before he gave his answer.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The brunet peppered kisses over the back of his now-fiancé’s neck before freezing at the sound of a low grunt from the other bed. They both looked over and found annoyed blue eyes peering at them from underneath the pure white comforter.

“Fucking finally. Now will you two go the fuck to sleep?”


End file.
